Damsel in Distress
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Suatu waktu, cerita ini dimulai dengan gadis kecil yang butuh pertolongan dan individu istimewa lain yang seringkali menolongnya laksana ksatria cilik tak diundang. Chapter 4: Hanya perasaan Charle saja, atau memang Wendy-nya tersayang jadi lebih banyak tersenyum pada bocah api di sebelahnya? "Berhentilah bertengkar, Niisan-tachi!" Warn: inside. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

**.**

**Fic ini jadi karena terinspirasi **_**anime**_** Fairy Tail **_**episode**_** 125, **_**episode**_** 126, dan ketika Wendy pertama kali muncul di Fairy Tail. ***_**wink**_*****

**Dan lagi-lagi saya bikin fic dengan **_**crack-pairing**_**. Jika Anda tidak suka, silakan tinggalkan fic ini dengan damai. :) **

_**I will survive~ **_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Fairy Tail **_**belongs to**_** Hiro Mashima. **_**I don't own**_** Fairy Tail.**_** I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Just for fun. **_**Waning: Alternate Reality, TWT, OOC, OC, typos, OOT, crack-pair. **

**.**

_**Have a nice read! **_**^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Ada banyak penyihir luar biasa tergabung dalam penyihir Fairy Tail. Mereka tetap begitu luar bisa kendati waktu tujuh tahun telah terlewat. Walau sekarang fisik dan jumlah anggota markas guild mereka kali ini jauh berbeda dibandingkan dengan yang dulu—akibat krisis finansial karena hutang yang membengkak selama tujuh tahun, namun kehangatan dan keceriaan dan kerusuhan senantiasa melekati _image_ guild sensasional sepanjang riwayat kerajaan Fiore ini.

Jika seseorang bertandang ke guild Fairy Tail, yang pertama kali dia lakukan adalah mencari tahu siapa masternya—Makarov Dreyar. Ditilik sekilas pandang, beliau hanyalah seorang kakek tua kecil yang dari matanya saja tersirat ia bahagia mengikuti perkembangan guildnya. Atau Master keempat, Macao. (Jangan bertanya kenapa tidak ada penjelasan mengenai Master keempat.)

Mungkin yang mereka cari-cari bisa juga Gildartz dan Laxus. Jangan terlalu banyak berharap, mereka sangat sulit ditemui. Kemudian ada Titania no Erza, serta model terkenal dengan dua persona kontra, Mirajane. Mereka adalah para penyihir andalan kelas S kebanggaan Fairy Tail.

Ataukah penasaran dengan popularitas trio _dragon slayer_ dan ketiga _exceed_ yang setia mendampingi mereka? _Raijin Shuu_? _Shadow Gear_? Dan penyihir-penyihir hebat lainnya serta pelayan bar yang cantik? Mampir berkunjung pun tak masalah, apalagi menawarkan mereka pekerjaan. Fairy Tail akan menyambutmu dengan ramah dan meriah.

Namun cerita kali ini bukanlah mengenai penyihir-penyihir terkenal dan sepuh itu, melainkan generasi-generasi muda penerus guild antik tersebut.

_Once upon a time_—suatu waktu, cerita ini dimulai dengan seseorang yang butuh pertolongan dan individu istimewa lain yang seringkali menolongnya.

Sesederhana itu, seharusnya.

"Wendy, jangan lari terlalu cepat!" seru seekor kucing berbulu putih pada seorang gadis kecil dikuncir dua yang tengah berlari-lari kecil. "Nanti kau bisa jatuh!"

"Aku harus bergegas, Charle. Mira-san membutuhkan obat-obatan yang kupetik di hutan ini secepatnya," sahut gadis itu seraya menoleh ke belakang—pada _exceed_ kesayangannya.

Charle terbelalak. Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya panik. "Wendy, awas—!"

Baru saja Charle memperingatkannya. Kaki kanan Wendy menjejak lantai yang baru saja selesai dipel dan masih basah sehingga menyebabkan gadis itu terpeleset. Namun alih-alih badannya berciuman mesra dengan permukaan lantai, mantan penyihir Catshelter itu justru menabrak seseorang.

_BRUK! _

Orang yang ditabrak Wendy itu refleks berbalik dan menahan laju hampir jatuh gadis itu dengan memegang bahunya, ia berhasil mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya. Baru sedetik kemudian ia tersadar, ember berisi penuh air kotor bekas mengepel lantai ia lemparkan dan tengah melayang di udara.

"Oh, tidak!" Charle memekik.

Terlambat.

_BYUUR! _

Air hitam yang kotor mengguyur Wendy dan orang yang ditabraknya itu hingga basah kuyup. Wendy hendak buru-buru mundur, tapi gadis itu terpeleset lagi dan jatuh menimpa orang yang ditabraknya berada di bawah dirinya.

Mereka terjatuh. Keduanya sama-sama meringis kesakitan, terlebih orang yang merasakan pedihnya permukaan punggungnya nyeri karena beradu dengan lantai.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang yang menyelamatkan Wendy dari konfrontasi benturan pada lantai, di sela ringisan kesakitannya.

"A-aku—" Wendy baru berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di atas orang itu, tapi ember kayu yang telah habis menumpahkan air kotor itu mendarat keras tepat di kepalanya. Suara _"Bang!"_ kencang terdengar ketika ember laknat itu menghantam keras kepala bermahkotakan rambut biru kusam. Hal ini menyebabkan Wendy terjatuh lagi dan wajah kotornya menabrak dada terbuka sang penolongnya. "—sa-sakiiit…"

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu terbengong-bengong dibuatnya.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A **_**Fairy Tail**_** Fanfiction, **_

**.**

**Damsel in Distress**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan **

**#~**~#**

**.**

"Astaga… Wendy, Romeo, kalian baik-baik saja?" Mirajane bergegas menghampiri kedua anak itu diiringi Kinana sambil membawa handuk bersih.

Putra tunggal master keempat Fairy Tail itu menoleh ke samping, lalu meludahkan air kotor bekas mengepel lantai yang masuk ke mulutnya. "Tidak juga," jawabnya. Kemudian ia melirik pada gadis kecil yang tengah menimpanya. "Ka-kau bisa ba-bangun, Wendy-_Nee_?" tanyanya ragu.

Gadis yang dari segi fisik sebaya dengannya itu lekas mengangkat tubuhnya, memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Sepasang mata coklatnya berputar-putar, ekspresinya sarat derita. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh bagian kepala yang terasa panas dan berdenyut menyakitkan. "_Ho-hontou ni go-gomenasai_, Romeo-_san_…"

Kinana dan Charle lekas membantu Wendy untuk bangun, lalu memapahnya ke kursi terdekat. Dengan lembut, gadis yang merupakan pelayan bar Fairy Tail selama tujuh tahun terakhir itu menghanduki gadis kecil tersebut.

Romeo dengan susah payah berdiri sembari mengusap-usap punggungnya yang masih terasa sakit. Tertatih ia berjalan menuju Mirajane yang mengulurkan handuk kepadanya. Ia meraih handuk itu dan mulai mengeringkan dirinya seraya menarik kursi dari meja yang paling dekat dengannya untuk diduduki. "Terima kasih, Mira-_Nee_."

"Sama-sama, Romeo," balas Mirajane lembut, "kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Hanya sakit sedikit di punggung," jawab Romeo, bocah itu berusaha terlihat tenang dan baik-baik saja.

"Wah… lantainya jadi kotor lagi," cetus Lucy kecewa.

Happy tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan salah satu telapak kaki depannya. "Jadi, apa sekarang kita bisa bermain skating?"

"Main skating itu jelas di atas es, Happy," tanggap penyihir roh bintang itu _sweatdrop_.

Romeo mendesah lelah. "Maafkan aku. Aku pel lagi saja—"

"Oh, semangat masa muda yang mengesankan, Anakku," sela Macao dengan nada bangga sambil menepuk helaian lepek raven surai putranya.

Wakaba membelalak tak percaya. "Orangtua macam apa kau, hah? Anakmu kau suruh pel guild sendirian sementara ayahnya malah minum-minum sambil main kartu?"

"Kau juga orang tua macam apa membiarkan Romeo mengepel sendirian dan malah main kartu sambil minum-minum denganku, Wakaba?!"

Kedua orang itu ribut bertengkar. Romeo menatap tanpa minat keduanya.

Erza tersenyum misterius. Ia melewati Romeo dan menepuk bahunya sekilas. "Kau istirahat saja. Biar kami yang lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Romeo."

"Ka-kami?" ulang Romeo memastikan, ia terlihat skeptis dan terbit satu prasangka yang mengacu pada kecurigaan tertentu.

"Aku, Lucy, Natsu, dan Gray," tegas penyihir wanita paling kuat di Fairy Tail itu penuh keyakinan.

"HEEEH?!" Ketiga orang lain yang disebut namanya memekik kaget. "Kenapa aku?" protes ketiganya kompak.

"Ada masalah?" Erza melirik teman-teman setimnya dengan sorot mata mengancam. Hal ini sukses membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya meremang bulu kuduknya. "Lagipula, hanya kita yang sedang menganggur. Tak ada salahnya membantu. Kalian tega membiarkan Romeo membersihkan ulang bar ini sendirian?" tandasnya kejam.

"_AYE, SIR!"_ Ketiganya lekas balik kanan dan berhamburan mencari peralatan untuk bersih-bersih. Silih berganti mereka memberikan isyarat pada Romeo bahwa mereka akan mengerjakan tugas yang diperintahkan Erza tanpa mengeluh.

Mirajane tersenyum geli. Ia menatap Erza dan melontarkan pujian modus, "Ide yang bagus, Erza."

"Tentu saja. Ah, sebaiknya aku mengikuti mereka untuk memastikan mereka tidak membuat kekacauan," ujar Erza yang beranjak dari sisi Romeo untuk menyusul ketiga kawannya.

Romeo mengembuskan napas panjang. Kecurigaannya terbukti. Erza pasti mengusulkan—memaksa tepatnya—untuk membiarkan yang lain selain dirinya untuk membersihkan aula Fairy Tail. Satu hal yang bisa dipastikan, bar ini tidak akan semakin bersih, tapi justru malah bertambah kotor bahkan kacau. Meskipun markas sedang sepi karena sebagian besar penyihir-penyihir bepergian mengerjakan misi, tapi kendati hanya mereka berempat—justru karena karena tim terkuat Fairy Tail itulah—dapat dipastikan akan membuat kisruh, entah apa masalahnya dan bagaimanapun caranya.

Happy terbang untuk mendekati bocah yang sekali lagi menghela napas panjang itu. Dengan ekspresi inosen khasnya ia berkata, "Serahkan saja pada mereka. Tidak usah pasang muka seram begitu, Romeo."

"Mukaku tidak seram," tukas Romeo, "dan justru karena itulah aku jadi khawatir."

Romeo tidak menggubris respon satir khas Happy berikutnya karena atensinya teralih pada sumber suara lemah yang menyebutkan namanya.

"Romeo-_san_, ma-maafkan a-aku…"

Bocah yang sedang melepaskan syal kuning yang membalut lehernya itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Belum ia sempat memberikan balasan, gadis itu terkulai pingsan.

"Sepertinya kepala Wendy-_chan_ tertimpa ember keras sekali," ujar Kinana prihatin seraya menopang anak perempuan yang terkulai dalam rangkulannya.

"_Ara, ara…"_ Mirajane menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Kinana, Charle, gantikan baju Wendy lalu bawa dia pulang agar bisa beristirahat. Jangan lupa mengompres kepalanya dengan air hangat dan bersihkanlah tubuhnya."

Charle mengangguk, airmukanya keruh akan kekhawatiran dan murung yang terfokus pada Wendy. Kinana mengangguk, ia dibantu Charle melaksanakan instruksi Mirajane.

Gadis yang merupakan kakak dari Elfman dan Lisanna itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Romeo. "Kau sebaiknya mandi, Romeo. Aku akan minta pada Macao supaya membawakanmu pakaian ganti."

Saat itu, Romeo mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat dan mengangguk mendengar perkataan penyihir wanita dengan kemampuan satan soul itu. Ia beranjak dengan handuk yang kini kuyup ternoda tersampir di bahu. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu menyimak instruksi Mirajane karena sepasang mata oniksnya mengikuti kepergian Wendy yang dipapah oleh Kinana dan Charle, pulang menuju asrama penyihir wanita Fairy Tail dan tiada henti menggumamkan _"maaf"_ dengan suara lemah.

.

#~**~#

.

Hari esok, ketika mentari bertahta agung di singgsananya yang merupakan hamparan lazuardi dan menyengatkan radiasi hangat berlimpah terik mentari.

"Wendy _Nee-chan_~ kau sedang main petak umpet?" Anak perempuan dari pasangan Alzack dan Bisca itu menyentuh kaki seseorang dan mengguncangnya perlahan.

Wendy berjengit. Serasa jantungnya nyaris meloncat keluar dari rongganya saking terkejutnya dirinya. "Ti-tidak, Asuka-_chan_," jawabnya pelan. Ia mengembangkan senyum ramah pada anak perempuan itu.

"Wendy, kenapa kau hanya berdiri di balik pintu masuk aula? Pantas saja Charle masuk ke bar tadi pagi sambil cemberut—kukira itu karena kau tidak datang ke markas."

Sapaan itu refleks membuat yang disapa berjengit lagi dan terpekik pelan. Penyapanya ikut terkejut dibuatnya.

"Se-selamat si-siang, Lucy-_san_," balas Wendy lega, "_A-ano… e-eto…_ si-siapa sa-saja yang su-sudah datang?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi yang tertutupi helaian rambut pirang itu. Alisnya mengernyit pertanda heran. "Sudah banyak, lagipula sebentar lagi jam makan siang."

Wendy terlihat mengalami kesulitan dengan aliran sistem pernapasannya. Ini menyebabkan rona merah mendebui pipinya. Gadis kecil itu menatapi Asuka—tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Ia ingin bertanya, namun entah kenapa lidahnya kelu. Terlebih ia merasa enggan karena insiden memalukan kemarin.

Sejenak Lucy mengamati dengan seksama salah tingkah si gadis kecil berambut biru yang dikuncir dua di hadapannya. Kemudian dia terkikik geli setelah berhasil mengetahui maksud dari perilaku tidak wajar Wendy.

"Oh, _dia_ sudah ada di dalam," kata Lucy riang seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan gaya nakal. Ia meraih tangan mungil berkeringat dingin Wendy, lalu mendorong gadis itu memasuki aula yang ramai. "Ayo masuk, Wendy!"

Takut-takut, Wendy mengedarkan pandangan. Bagus, setidaknya tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Begini jauh lebih baik—situasi dan kondisi yang diharapkannya. Sepasang mata beriris layaknya hazel itu bergulir mencari satu sosok bocah laki-laki sebaya dirinya. Pandangannya terhenti ketika ia telah menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya.

Langkah-langkah berat mengantarkannya memangkas jarak dengan orang yang kemarin ditabrak olehnya. Batinnya menjerit panik—belum siap mental. Keringat dingin tidak henti mengalir di pelipisnya. Namun ia tidak bisa lari lagi. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. Ia harus meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang dibuat olehnya.

Ia menaiki tangga kian mendekati bar. Dari ujung matanya yang tertutupi helaian poni bersurai biru pun ia masih bisa melihat orang itu, dia duduk di kursi paling tepi meja bar—hanya beberapa meter berada di depannya.

Wendy berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan terapi tarik-buang-napas. Efek positifnya hal ini membuatnya sedikit merasa lebih tenang. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan melihat orang itu sedang bertopang dagu dengan meja bar sebagai tumpuan lengan.

"Aku tidak butuh ikanmu, Hap—" Charle hendak melayangkan satu jitakan manis di kepala berbulu biru milik Happy, ketika ia melihat Wendy akhirnya datang ke aula. "—Wendy!"

Nyaris serentak seluruh pasang mata insan menghunjamkan tatapan penasaran pada pemilik nama yang diserukan oleh Charle. Seketika Wendy membeku. Dan keheningan merenggut kerusuhan yang dalam waktu singkat merambati aula guild yang sempat menjadi guild nomor satu di kerajaan Fiore itu.

Wendy merasakan suhu di sekelilingnya mendadak meningkat tajam tatkala orang yang hendak dihampirinya menoleh padanya. Terlebih ketika tanpa disangka-sangka melayangkan senyum ramah dan bertanya ringan padanya, "Kau sudah sehat, Wendy-_Nee_?"

Sunyi sejenak.

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya dari balik sosok itu. "Wah, Wendy, kepalamu benjol!" cetus pemuda berambut merah muda itu riang.

_Sweatdrop_ berjamaah dan terbengong-bengong. Wendy yang sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bibirnya terbuka lalu terkatup seperti ikan. Refleks ia membalikkan badan dan berseru, "Ma-… ma-maafkan a-aku! "

Gadis itu hendak melarikan diri. Sayangnya, nasib baik lagi-lagi tak berpihak padanya. Baru satu langkah ia ambil dan menjejak penuh kepastian pada lantai kayu, saat itu pula ia terpeleset. Ah, sial lagi.

_GUBRAK! _

Suara _"OH!"_ kencang bersahut-sahutan memenuhi aula itu. Wendy menelungkupkan kepalanya pasrah seraya meredam erangannya dalam lindungan kedua lengannya.

Oh, malu lagi.

Gelak tawa berderai memecah keheningan yang sempat singgah. Telak membuat Wendy berusaha mengangkat badannya dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Kening dan hidungnya berdenyut sakit, mungkin akibat ia jatuh terpeleset tadi dengan wajah menghantam lantai terlebih dulu. Ia bisa merasakan _hemoglobin_ bergumul di wajahnya yang menyebabkan merah padam wajahnya dan asap-asap imajiner menguar darinya.

Hingga Wendy merasakan tangan dengan tekstur permukaan kulit agak kasar menyentuhnya lembut, meraih bahu dengan _trademark_ biru muda khas Fairy Tail miliknya.

"Err, kau baik-baik saja, Wendy-_Nee_?" tanya satu-satunya orang yang berlutut di sampingnya untuk menolongnya, tampak meragu.

Wendy membiarkan orang itu membantunya duduk. Ia tahu orang itu pasti akan membantunya, tapi ia tak menyangka yang lain akan tertawa—entah karena apa.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Wendy jujur. Ia berusaha menahan isak tangis yang nyaris tak tertahankan, kristal-kristal airmata menghiasi sepasang mata hazel miliknya, bibirnya berkedut-kedut, dan badannya menggeletar hebat.

"Hoaa—" Panik penolongnya. Berhubung posisinya kini berada yang paling dekat dengan Wendy, ia bisa melihat gadis kecil di hadapannya hampir menangis. "Ki-kita keluar saja dari sini!" Ia membantu Wendy berdiri, menopangnya lalu bergegas membawanya keluar dari aula.

"Hee, kalian mau kemana, Romeo, Wendy?" tanya Natsu heran.

Pertanyaan yang disuarakan itu persis seperti yang terbersit dalam benak para anggota Fairy Tail. Mereka hanya bisa melongo tak mengerti menatap kepergian Romeo yang membawa Wendy keluar dari bar. Riuh-rendah membumbung memenuhi ruang utama markas terpencil milik Fairy Tail itu.

Romeo menoleh. Ekspresi galak tertoreh di wajahnya, matanya yang beredar pada seisi aula itu menyorotkan ketajaman tak terbantahkan dan menyiratkan peringatan. "Diam!" sentaknya.

Dengan itu, ia menghentakkan langkah tegas. Siluetnya menghilang di balik pintu bersama Wendy. Lucy yang berada di dekat pintu hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, sama bingungnya dengan yang lain.

"Hei, ada apa dengan anakmu, Macao?" tegur pria tua perokok sahabat Yondaime Master guild Fairy Tail.

Macao mengedikkan bahu. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. "Padahal kita sudah siap menyambut kedatangan Wendy—karena ternyata ia baik-baik saja…"

Urat saling bersilangan di dahi salah satu exceed yang pandai meramal. "Wendy pasti langsung sedih saat tiba-tiba ditertawakan seperti tadi!"

"Kami kan tidak melakukan apa pun," sanggah Gray diikuti anggukkan setuju dari yang lainnya.

Lucy menghela napas sembari memijat pelipisnya. "Kalian menertawainya. Menertawakan Wendy tepat setelah dia terjatuh. Siapa yang tidak berpikiran negatif karena itu?"

"Oi, kami tertawa karena Macao menyuruh untuk tertawa saat menyambut kedatangan Wendy, agar Wendy dapat kesan bahwa kita senang dengan kedatangannya kembali, Lucy," tutur Natsu yang memfokuskan atensinya pada sepiring kudapan di hadapannya, daging panggang yang ditusuk garpu dalam genggamannya kini lenyap dilahap oleh dragon slayer api itu.

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya kalian harus minta maaf karena membuat Wendy sedih," hardik Charle kesal.

Charle akan menyusul Wendy, namun Erza menghalanginya. _Exceed_ dengan pita merah menghiasi ekor itu memicingkan mata kesal pada gadis berbalut armor besi tersebut. "Biarkan aku lewat."

"Biarkan mereka sendiri. Ada urusan yang harus mereka selesaikan, bukan?"

Suara menenangkan dan senyum meyakinkan Erza, berdampak pada Charle yang membuang muka dan memilih menuruti perkataannya.

Ada baiknya memberikan sedikit waktu untuk Romeo dan Wendy supaya mereka bisa berkonversasi sejenak.

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_**Flat**_** banget untuk takaran Fairy Tail, ya? Maafkan jika terkesan gaje dan kurang deskrip dan kurang humor. **_**Chapter**_** depan mudah-mudahan tidak akan membanting **_**chapter**_** ini. Orz ***_**deep bows**_*****

**Lagi, bukannya menyelesaikan satu chapter lagi "Compliment", saya malah mem-publish draft berdebu. *headbangs* masalahnya fic ini dengan itu amat timpang—dari segi diksi maksud saya. Coba dibandingkan saja, fic Compliment gaya bahasanya berbeda dengan fic ini. Dan entah kenapa membahas ini bikin saya makin nggak pede sama fic sendiri. *gloomy feels* **

_**Scene**_** RoWen-nya di **_**chapter**_** berikutnya. ;D**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

**.**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan di chapter lalu. *dogeza* dan terima kasih banyak untuk RnR serta apresiasi Anda di chapter lalu. **_**Arigatou gozaimasu! **_

_**.**_

_**I will survive~ **_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Fairy Tail **_**belongs to**_** Hiro Mashima. **_**I don't own**_** Fairy Tail.**_** I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Just for fun. **_**Waning: Alternate Reality, TWT, OOC, OC, typos, OOT, crack-pair. **

**.**

_**Have a nice read! **_**^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Ketiga sosok itu telah tiba di kota Magnolia. Setelah bertanya kesana-kemari, mereka berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang mereka inginkan.

Dengan airmuka serius, seseorang yang tinggi jangkung berkata, "Akhirnya, kita sampai di sini.

Seseorang yang lebih pendek dan lebar mengangguk. "Dan kita tahu tempat di mana kita bisa menemukannya."

Pemimpin mereka menghembuskan napas panjang. "Akhirnya kami menemukanmu, _ore-tachi no Megami-sama."  
_  
Tiga manusia misterius itu mengacungkan tinju pada kepulan udara_. "OSU!" _  
_  
Oh, sungguh dramatis! _

Tapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri, sangat-sangat aneh.

—pikir orang-orang waras yang berjalan lalu-lalang melewati tiga makhluk dengan pantat berguncang layaknya alien tersasar di kota Magnolia tersebut.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A **_**Fairy Tail**_** Fanfiction, **_

**.**

**Damsel in Distress**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"**Tears X Sorry X Thank You"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan **

**#~**~#**

**.**

Sepasang muda-mudi itu duduk di atas tumpukan batang kayu yang tertata rapi di tanah lapang sebelah serikat Fairy Tail. Romeo membisu, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa menghadapi Wendy yang menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, namun isak tangisnya lirih terdengar.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Mengelus kepala bersurai biru itu? Tidak. Kepalanya pasti masih terasa sakit.

Menepuk-nepuk bahunya? Tidak baik menyentuh-nyentuh lagi, terlebih ia sendiri merasa agak kelewatan telah menggiring Wendy kemari dengan menyentuh bahunya. Tidak sopan, terlebih dia adalah laki-laki dengan harga diri dan menghormati Wendy—seorang gadis yang tetap saja lebih tua darinya.

Menggenggam tangannya? Err, jelas tidak.

Atau, yang paling ekstrim—seperti banyak adegan-adegan klise nan roman picisan di opera sabun yang digemari oleh para wanita, memeluknya dalam rangka menenangkannya? _TIDAK_. Opsi ini _paling tidak mungkin_ direalisasikan di antara yang lainnya.

Romeo menghela napas panjang. Meski demikian, ia tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja. Sehati-hati mungkin, perlahan ia berkata—dengan perasaan campur-aduk antara panik sekaligus khawatir, "Jangan menangis…"

Oke. Ini lebih baik di antara opsi-opsi gila lain yang bertandang ke benaknya. Dan lebih mempresentasikan kejujuran dirinya. Tidak nyaman rasanya dekat dengan seseorang yang tengah menumpah kesedihannya, tetapi kita tidak tahu cara untuk membuat orang itu merasa tenang dan lebih baik.

Wendy tak lekas meresponnya dengan bahasa verbal. Reaksinya setelah mendengar perkataan itu adalah mengerling pada Romeo dengan sepasang mata coklat yang basah oleh airmata. Tak lama, ia menundukkan kepala lagi untuk menyeka airmatanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ma-ma-maaf…" bisik Wendy.

Lega karena Wendy mau berbicara kepadanya, Romeo tersenyum ringan. "Kau tidak punya salah padaku, Wendy-_Nee_. Jadi, kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Terkejut mendapat tanggapan seperti itu dari Romeo, Wendy mendongakkan kepala—menyebabkan Romeo dapat melihat jelas jejak-jejak airmata di wajahnya. Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan, sebelum Wendy memutuskan tautan tatap mereka. "Ma-ma-maafkan aku… ma-maaf untuk ke-kecerobohanku kemarin," katanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Oh, itu…" Mata oniksnya kini bergulir nyalang, tangannya terangkat untuk menggaruk pipi yang jelas tidak terasa gatal. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula, semuanya kemarin beramai-ramai membersihkan _guild_—kerja bakti." Semuanya, benar. Kilas balik memori kemarin terbayang—karena seperti asumsinya, tim terkuat membuat kekacauan, hal ini menyebabkan semuanya turun tangan untuk menyelesaikan perkara sepele itu.

"Ja-jadi, aku justru me-merepotkan semuanya," Wendy tertunduk lemas. Kedua tangan mungilnya kini mencengkeram rok rempel putih dengan ornamen beraksen merah yang ia kenakan. "Ma-maaf..."

Romeo memiringkan kepalanya. Ketidakmengertian terpancar jelas dari mimik wajahnya. "Wendy-_nee_ suka sekali meminta maaf, ya? Hee…"

"Err, bu-bukan begitu. I-ini karena sa-salahku…" Wendy menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Maaf—"

"Aah—itu kata maaf keenam yang kudengar dari Wendy-_Nee_ dari sejak kita bertemu di bar tadi," ujar Romeo dengan kedua terangkat, enam jari terlipat, dan ekspresi kagum karena perhitungannya sendiri.

Gadis manis yang bergabung dengan _guild_ Fairy Tail sejak peristiwa Nirvana itu tersentak. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada penyihir berelemen api itu. "Ka-kau menghitungnya, Romeo-_san_?"

"Aah," yang ditanya mengangguk ringan, "aku berani bertaruh Wendy-_Nee_ pasti mudah pula memberikan maaf seperti sekarang dengan gampangnya meminta maaf."

Jeda sejenak.

"A-apakah i-itu sikap yang buruk?" tanya Wendy cemas.

Romeo menggeleng sekilas. "Tidak juga."

Wendy menggeser pandangannya pada pangkuannya. Walaupun ia tak bisa mengelak untuk tidak mengerling pada lelaki di sebelahnya. "Romeo-_san_…"

"Ya?" Bocah yang menuruni ilmu api ungu lengket dari ayahnya itu menoleh pada Wendy dengan mimik ramah terlukis di wajahnya.

Wendy mengatupkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu meghelanya dengan desisan pelan. Ia menegakkan duduknya, dan kali ini memberanikan diri untuk bertukar pandang dengan Romeo. Entah kenapa, ia bisa merasa sedikit lebih rileks setelah berbicara sedikit dengan bocah laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Wendy tulus.

Romeo melongo sebentar, lalu memeragakan tampang orang berpikir keras dengan menaruh telunjuk tangan kanannya pada pelipis. Tidak mengerti, ia menyiratkan pada pandangannya. "Seingatku, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Wendy menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Tidak, tidak. Kemarin Romeo-_san_ menolongku ketika aku terpeleset. Hari ini juga begitu. Kau menolongku ketika aku terpeleset dan ditertawakan, terlebih kau juga menemaniku menangis…"

Romeo bisa merasakan hawa panas kini menyelimutinya, ia memindahkan tangannya untuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Err, kedengarannya agak berlebihan. Dan lagi, aku cuma diam melihatmu menangis, Wendy-_Nee_."

Wendy berdiri dan menuruni anak tangga kayu satu per satu untuk menapaki tanah lapang. "Tidak hanya itu. Kau juga menghiburku."

"Apakah aku melawak barusan?" gurau Romeo berusaha mengingat-ingat, sepasang mata oniksnya mengikuti pergerakan Wendy yang kini berdiri membelakanginya.

Gadis itu menggeleng. Ia berbalik menghadap penolongnya, kemudian mendongak sedikit—menyebabkan mereka bertemu pandang. "Tadi kau pun bilang _"jangan menangis"_, dan sekarang aku sudah berhenti menangis. Kau tahu? Itu terdengar seperti _mantra yang indah_…" Senyum manis kini terbit di wajah anak perempuan yang berasal dari guild Caitshelter itu. "Terima kasih banyak, Romeo-_san_."

Bocah laki-laki itu tampak salah tingkah. "Ah, yah… sama-sama—kalau begitu." Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu, seketika ia melompat turun dan kini berdiri persis di depan Wendy. "Omong-omong, tadi ketika kau jatuh di depanku, kau tidak ditertawakan, Wendy-_Nee_."

Giliran Wendy yang membelalakkan mata dan mematung. "E-eh?"

"_Otou-san_ menyuruh semuanya agar tertawa gembira untuk menyambut kedatanganmu, agar kau tahu bahwa kami senang karena kau bisa berkumpul bersama kami lagi," tutur Romeo geli.

Sejenak bibir mungil itu ternganga, lalu Wendy meringis lemah. Ia menghela napas. Aura suram kini meliputinya. "Se-sepertinya aku sudah salah paham. A-aku harus mi-minta maaf."

Romeo tertawa. "Berarti Wendy-_Nee_ akan mengucapkan maaf yang ketujuh dalam satu hari, eh?"

Wendy mengangguk lamat-lamat. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca lagi. Kedua tangannya berkeringat, meremas bagian jahitan samping rok putih yang dikenakannya pertanda gugup.

Romeo yang menemukan gelagat kegelisahan Wendy itu menghentikan tawanya, kini seutas cengiran lebar menghias wajahnya. "Aku akan menemanimu dan bantu menjelaskan, Wendy-_Nee_. Jangan khawatir, kau tidak akan dimarahi hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini."

Sepasang manik hazel Wendy kini bersitatap dengan kelereng beriris oniks milik Romeo. Menyelami sepasang mata yang mencerminkan kejujuran, dan ada sesuatu dalam sorot matanya yang meyakinkan Wendy bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Wendy mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Romeo-_san_." Dengan determinasi baru, kaki-kakinya melangkah mantap berjalan menuju sangkar para peri yang bertahta di puncak bukit terpencil. Pandangannya lurus menatap ke depan pada hamparan tanah lapang tempat penyihir-penyihir guild Fairy Tail biasa beraktifitas, dan ini adalah kesalahan.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Wendy bisa merasakan kakinya lagi-lagi terantuk sesuatu karena langkahnya yang agak tergesa dan indera penglihatan fokus ke depan. Ia mengira setelah sesi konversasi singkat dengan Romeo, akan ada sedikit perubahan dalam dirinya—memang ada dari segi persona, tapi soal tersandung batu ini jelas lain perkara.

Romeo terbelalak kaget. Baru saja ia merasa lega karena Wendy sepertinya sudah kembali ke dirinya yang semula, lagi-lagi cobaan—kesialan klise tepatnya—menghadangnya, berwujud batu sialan di tengah tanah kosong yang membuat kaki Wendy terantuk. Bocah lelaki dengan _tattoo_ merah khas Fairy Tail terukir di lengan kanannya itu bergegas memacu diri untuk mengejar Wendy.

Hampir kilat dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Romeo berhasil menangkap tubuh individu itu yang nyaris jatuh tersungkur. Sejenak ketegangan menjalar di antara mereka, sebelum akhirnya sepasang muda-mudi itu nyaris bersamaan mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Ha-hampir saja," desah Wendy lega. Ia menoleh ke samping, menemukan wajah turut lega Romeo tepat berada di sampingnya. Senyum terlengkung di bibirnya. "Ma-maafkan aku, Romeo-_san_."

Romeo hendak mengomeli, namun lidahnya kelu karena ia menyadari jarak wajah di antara mereka terlampau dekat—ia bisa melihat dengan jelas manik hazel dengan berkas-berkas airmata itu menatap hangat padanya. Untuk anak-anak seperti mereka, bisa dikategorikan zona merah—amat rawan. Lekas ia membuang pandang dan membantu Wendy berdiri.

"Maaf yang ketujuh ternyata untukku, ya?"

Wendy tersenyum polos. "Itu karena aku merepotkanmu lagi, Romeo-_san_. Dan terima kasih sudah menolongku lagi, ya."

Dilempar senyum manis oleh Wendy dan ekspresi salah tingkah karena merasa bersalah, entah kenapa Romeo merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia tidak tahu ada kesalahan teknis macam apa pada fisik atau batinnya.

Kalut karena baru pertama kali mengalami perasaan seperti ini, Romeo memacu langkahnya mendahului Wendy seraya membenamkan sepasang tangannya di saku celana hijaunya.

"Sama-sama," kata Romeo, "ayo kita masuk ke dalam, Wendy-_Nee_!"

Ajakan yang dilontarkan padanya itu membuat Wendy berlari-lari kecil berupaya menyusul langkah-langkah tergesa Romeo.

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Pendek? Memang. Gaje? Banget. OTL**

Sengaja saya update selagi punya stock chapter, dan sebelum all hell break loose. *gloomy feels*

Saya berusaha menampilkan mereka sepolos mungkin. Mengingat usia mereka kini tidak begitu terpaut jauh—hanya berbeda satu tahun. Tapi masih remaja tanggung. Jadi, tolong ingatkan saya kalau ada _**scene**_** yang berlebihan, yah. **

_**Scene**_** RoWen-nya sedikit banget, yah? XDD**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

**.**

**Chapter kali ini juga cukup pendek. Tapi semoga bisa menghibur para pembaca sekalian. ;)**

**Ah, yah. Di awal chapter ada flashback, jadi jangan heran kenapa semuanya di-italic. **

_**I will survive~ **_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima **

**Waning: Alternate Reality, TWT, OOC, OC, typos, OOT, crack-pair. **

**.**

_**Have a nice read! **_**^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Suatu waktu, ada sepasang kekasih.

Mereka saling mencintai, namun takdir tidak mencintai mereka. Alhasil, dunia mencoba menghancurkan dan semua berada dalam oposisi atas relasi indah mereka.

Tidak kuat menahan nestapa, si tuan putri mencoba bunuh diri dengan meminum racun. Ketika sang budak lelaki dari strata ternista melihat tuan putri tergolek tiada daya—dan salah paham, tanpa semilisekon pun hesitansi dia menghunjam jantung dengan pedang ksatrianya.

Matilah dia dengan pikiran telah menyusul kekasihnya tercinta.

Sayangnya, tuan putri siuman. Racun itu ternyata hanya manjur menyebabkannya pingsan. Barulah dia tersadar kekasihnya mati di pangkuannya dengan bersimbah darah. Histeris, gadis ini memutuskan untuk reuni dengan kekasihnya. Tiada ragu sang gadis menikamkan benda tajam yang telah berlumur darah menembus dadanya.

Sang gadis terkulai memeluk kekasihnya.

Berakhirlah hidup mereka dalam kubang darah dan lingkup nestapa—karena keduanya berpulang ke haribaan dalam rengkuh kebadian, bersama selamanya.

Tamat dengan tragis. 

Dan percayalah, cerita ini selalu menuai tangis.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A **_**Fairy Tail**_** Fanfiction, **_

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"**Misunderstanding X Story X Resolution"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan **

**#~**~#**

**.**

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah satu adegan di-_skip_ yaitu permintaan maaf dan penjelasan yang super hiperbola dan heboh ala Fairy Tail, kali ini para peri yang tengah berkutat dalam istana kecil mereka itu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Trio exceed duduk bersama dalam satu meja bundar, bersama dengan si tuan putri kecil, Asuka yang didampingi Wendy dan Romeo. Alzack dan Bisca pergi berbelanja ke kota, mereka ingin menitipkan putri mereka pada orang yang dapat dipercaya. Setelah Asuka diputar dan ditimang kesana-kemari tidak karuan, pada akhirnya ia berlabuh di meja ini agar ditemani Wendy dan Romeo, sementara trio exceed hanya kebetulan berbagi meja dengan mereka.

Wendy menemani Asuka membaca sebuah buku cerita, Romeo asyik sendiri dengan buku pelajaran berbagai macam api dan cara-cara mengaplikasikannya dalam kehidupan—buku pinjaman dari gurunya, Totomaru.

"Huweee…" Tiba-tiba saja tangis Asuka pecah, otomatis serentak atensi tertuju padanya terlebih mendengar perkataan selanjutnya, "Romeo jahaaat!"

"HAAAH?!" syok para penyihir Fairy Tail.

Hampir semua penyihir yang berada di sana menatap Romeo dengan pandangan curiga. Kecurigaan mereka semakin diperkuat melihat Wendy yang menangis seraya menangkupkan kedua tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Romeo terlonjak terkejut mendengar tuduhan tak berdasar itu, lebih-lebih ia merinding menerima aura mengintimidasi dari yang lainnya. Ia tidak melakukan apa pun yang menyebabkan Asuka dan Wendy menangis, sungguh. Daritadi ia hanya membaca buku sihir, hanya itu.

"Tu-tunggu—" Romeo mengibaskan kedua tangannya kencang-kencang, kepalanya menggeleng kuat-kuat, "—aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ya, 'kan?" Tatapan memelas penuh permohonan untuk pembelaan ia layangkan pada trio exceed.

"Memang tidak ada pergerakan aneh-aneh dari Romeo," bela Lily—yang tidak bisa mendukung sepenuhnya.

Happy mengedikkan bahu, tampang _aku-tidak-bermasalah-dan-tidak-tahu-apa-apa_ terpampang menggurati airmukanya. "Tapi kami tidak tahu juga. Tadi kami bertiga sedang rapat penting—"

"—rapat? Bukankah hanya janji tim exceed untuk mendapatkan kudapan favorit mereka?" sela Lily heran.

"—apa pun itu, lalu tiba-tiba saja Asuka dan Wendy menangis," Charle melanjutkan. Ia mendekati Asuka dan memeluk anak kecil itu, kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut.

Alibi (?) Romeo semakin tidak meyakinkan. Bocah laki-laki itu mengeret ngeri karena pandangan menusuk jelas-jelas terarah padanya digaungi bisik-bisik kasak-kusuk.

"Katakan sesuatu, Wen—" Romeo kali ini menaruh ekspetasinya pada Wendy, namun apa daya—

"Ukh, kenapa Romeo ha-harus setega i-ini?" ratap Wendy kecewa.

—Wendy bahkan turut mendramatisir suasana genting yang entah kenapa ditimpakan pada Romeo.

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa bilang aku orangtua yang sepenuhnya baik, tapi aku ingat aku tidak pernah mengajarimu membuat anak orang menangis, Romeo," tegur sang ayah, "terlebih anak perempuan."

Putra tunggal Macao itu mengerang kesal. "Aku tidak membuat anak orang menangis, _Otou-san_. Mereka menangis sendiri."

"Tapi tadi Asuka bilang kau jahat, Romeo. Wendy juga bilang kau tega," ujar Wakaba dengan nada turut menuduh.

"Mana aku tahu. Tadi kami baik-baik saja, lalu tiba-tiba begini—" tutur Romeo, ia mulai kewalahan menghadapi masalah yang tiba-tiba menjurus ke arah runyam.

Happy menunjuk Natsu yang dengan muka stoic mendekat menuju meja mereka. "Wah, Romeo, lihatlah! Natsu kecewa karena kau membuat perempuan menangis."

"Kau berani bersumpah demi celana dalam busuk Gray bahwa kau tidak menangisi Wendy dan Asuka, Romeo?!" 

"I-ini bukan salahku—" Romeo bersikeras, alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi dan urat di dahinya berkedut, "—dan lagi apa hubungannya dengan celana Gray-_Nii_—"

Natsu berdecak. "Tch. Kupikir kau lebih baik dari Gray—karena ada sesuatu yang salah dengan si Mata Sayu jika ada hubungannya dengan airmata dan wanita. Ternyata…"

"Natsu-_Nii,_ aku saja tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi—"

"Apa-apaan maksudmu, heh, Mata Sipit? Kau membuatku terdengar seperti aku adalah playboy dan banyak membuat cewek menangis," sergah Gray yang mencengkeram bahu rivalnya. "Celana dalamku tidak busuk, Sialan!"

"Dan memang begitulah yang aku maksudkan, _Pantsu-Yarou_!" Tak terelakkan lagi tatkala aura dingin dan panas, diselubungi keregalan warna merah dan biru, bertubrukkan seiring dengan dahi yang saling beradu dan kepalan tinju nyaris bertemu.

"DIAM KALIAN!" seruan tegas Erza membuat semua bungkam, dengan sakti ia melerai Natsu dan Gray seperti biasanya—sungguh menimbulkan curahan impresi. Berikutnya dengan kaku ia menghampiri Romeo.

Keki nan kikuk, Romeo kembali duduk dengan pasrah di bangkunya. Ia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam tatkala mendengar langkah sepatu besi Titania yang berdecit dengan lantai kian mendekat padanya.

"Aku mewakili semua bertanya. Apa yang kaulakukan pada Wendy dan Asuka, Romeo?" tanya Erza dengan suaranya yang tenang namun entah mengapa terdengar mengancam di telinga Romeo.

Romeo mengangkat kepalanya, memantapkan dirinya untuk bertukar pandang dengan Erza. Ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Aku dari tadi diam saja, membaca buku, Erza-_Nee_."

"Aku yakin, ini hanya salah paham," Lucy angkat bicara membela Romeo, diikuti anggukkan kepala dari Levy dan Juvia sebagai tanda persetujuan dengannya. "Pasti ada penjelasan lain."

"Tapi, tadi mereka menyebutkan nama Romeo. Mereka menangis gara-gara Romeo," bantah Warren tidak terima. "Cowok macam apa yang membuat gadis kecil imut-imut seperti mereka menangis? Kejam!"

Romeo mendelik, sepenuh hati ia memelototi Warren. Sementara Max menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tersenyum geli, "Warren, entah kenapa aku yakin kau sekarang benar-benar pedofil."

Warren yang tidak sadar sedang dipelototi Romeo, justru melayangkan tangan untuk mencekik Max. "Apa katamu barusan, heh?!"

"Kau bukan LAKI-LAKI jika membuat perempuan menangis, Romeo," seru Elfman dengan tinju terkepal.

Romeo mengalihkan indera penglihatannya dari Warren pada Elfman. Lalu menggulirkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. Ia bisa melihat orang-orang balas menatapnya seraya berkasak-kusuk satu sama lain. Saat itulah Romeo mulai merasa yakin, mungkin ia akan benar-benar jadi terdakwa atas kesalahan membuat Asuka dan Wendy menangis. Padahal Romeo sangat yakin bahwa ia tidak menyakiti kedua perempuan kesayangan Fairy Tail itu.

Remaja laki-laki tanggung berusia tigabelas tahun itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ia sedang berpikir keras dalam upaya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari situasi mencekal anomali ini, ketika ia merasakan lengannya diraih seseorang. Hal ini menyebabkan Romeo menoleh.

Sang penyihir api serba bisa itu terkejut menemukan sang dragon slayer langit meraih lengannya dan telah berdiri di belakangnya, yang lebih mengagetkan lagi adalah gadis itu lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, wajah sembab, dan sesenggukan.

Tiba-tiba saja keheningan melingkupi seisi ruangan tersebut, menanti apa yang akan dilakukan atau dikatakan Wendy. Gadis kecil itu yang bersusah payah menenggak seguk tangisnya dan menatap Romeo lurus tepat di mata. 

"Romeo-_san_…" Suara lirih itu menyebabkan Romeo menelan ludah, entah kenapa merasa gugup, dan lengannya terasa kebas.

"I-iya, Wendy-_Nee_?" _–jangan katakan dia menangis gara-gara aku! _Batin Romeo meraung protes.

"Ji-jika orang yang kaucintai meninggal, a-apa ka-kau juga akan me-menyusulnya mati?"  
_  
Pertanyaan macam apa ini?! _Romeo menjerit frustasi dalam hati. Namun, sama seperti yang lainnya, ia melongo tak percaya usai mendengar pertanyaan yang Wendy lontarkan padanya.

Romeo mengatur sistem pernapasannya dengan inhalasi-ekshalasi. Sebenarnya, jawaban atas pertanyaan Wendy itu sudah ia ketahui selama tujuh tahun… tujuh tahun dan penantian itu tiada sia-sia dan telah terjawab dengan kepulangan mereka kembali ke Fairy Tail.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan percaya bahwa orang-orang yang aku cintai meninggal—jika itu memang benar terjadi. Aku memilih untuk menunggu semua orang yang kusayangi pulang kembali padaku. Meskipun sampai aku mati nanti aku tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi, tapi aku yakin, di kehidupan berikutnya kita pasti akan dipertemukan kembali," tutur Romeo jujur.

Hampir semua orang membulatkan bibir dan mata mereka nyaris membentuk huruf "O".

"Ta-tapi kau a-akan me-menderita se-seumur hidup menunggu ke-kepulangan mereka—andaikata mereka benar-benar ma-mati," kata Wendy sedih.

Romeo memejamkan kedua bola matanya—Wendy mulai mengerti ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan pemuda bersurai ungu tua di hadapannya jika sedang berpikir masak-masak. Lalu ia menatap pada gadis kecil yang masih menggenggam lengannya. "Aku tidak akan lebih menderita, daripada aku mati bunuh diri, lalu tiba-tiba semua orang yang kusayangi pulang dan sehat sama sekali. Kematianku yang seperti itu jauh lebih sia-sia daripada kehidupanku yang menderita karena menanti kalian seumur hidup."

Wendy bisa merasakan matanya—tidak bahkan seluruh atensinya terengut sempurna—terpancang pada sosok di hadapannya, tatkala Romeo mengulaskan senyum tulus. "Lagipula, bukankah itu yang selama ini aku lakukan selama tujuh tahun menunggu kepulangan semuanya? Tidak, bukan hanya aku. Tapi, Fairy Tail juga, Wendy-_Nee_."

Semua terperangah mendengar perkataan jelas dan lugas dari putra tunggal sang Master keempat. Beberapa dari mereka, yang posisinya berada seperti Romeo—menanti kepulangan tim utama Fairy Tail dari Tenroujima selama tujuh tahun, mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Romeo.

Wendy menyeka airmatanya dengan tangannya yang bebas dari mengenggam lengan Romeo. Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepala dan balas tersenyum manis. Dengan ekspresi lebih ceria ia mengalihkan perhatian pada Asuka yang berjalan tertatih menghampirinya. "Kau dengar itu, Asuka-_chan_?"

"Uhm." Asuka mengangguk. Putri dari pasangan Alzack dan Bisca itu menghampiri Romeo dan memeluk kakinya. "Romeo _Nii-chan_, penyihir Fairy Tail, sangat baik dan pintar dan berani. Tidak seperti Romeo bodoh di buku…"

"Err, Romeo bodoh?" ulang Romeo ragu seraya mengerling pada Wendy, sementara tangannya yang tidak digenggam Wendy terangkat untuk menepuk kepala Asuka.

Wendy meraih buku yang tadi dibacanya dengan Asuka, lalu mengangkat buku itu. Terpampang sebaris judul roman tragedi tertulis dengan huruf sambung yang tampak apik di cover buku.

Hampir semua orang kecuali Wendy dan Asuka menyebutkan judul buku itu dengan mata terbelalak, mimik tidak percaya, dan berbagai macam nada riuh memeriahkan markas kecil mereka itu. "ROMEO AND JULIET?!"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini, semua orang dibuat terbengong-bengong dan melongo dan terkejut. Ah, beginilah Fairy Tail. Selalu meriah dengan segala rutinitas di antara mereka satu sama lain.

Romeo mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Jadi, Asuka dan Wendy-_Nee_… yang tadi kalian bilang itu… bukan tentang aku, 'kan? Soal "jahat" atau "tega" dan kesan kejam lainnya…"

Wendy dan Asuka saling bertatapan sebelum menggeleng serempak. "Tentu saja bukan."

Romeo merosot ke lantai. Ia menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah…" Ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap bergantian Asuka dan Wendy. "Apa kalian tidak sadar kalian telah menyebabkanku terjebak situasi genting hanya karena salah paham, eh?"

"Sa-salah paham?" Wendy melepaskan lengan berkulit lebih gelap dari miliknya itu, ikut berlutut di sisi Romeo. "Ga-gara-gara kami, ya?" tanyanya lagi. "Ma-maaf, Romeo-_san_…"

Romeo menggelengkan kepala. Ia tersenyum ringan pada Wendy yang memasang wajah _aku-bersalah-lagi_ padanya. "Ya sudahlah, Wendy-_Nee_, Asuka." Ia menepuk sekali lagi kepala Asuka yang menggelayut di lehernya. "Oh, itu maafmu yang ke delapan, Wendy-_Nee_."

"Be-benarkah? Ma—"

"Tidak apa, Wendy-nee." Romeo meretas cengiran lebar buncah kelegaan.

Berikutnya, Romeo berdiri dibantu uluran tangan Wendy. Pemuda itu kini menyeringai, ia menghunjamkan tatapan tajam emosional pada sekelilingnya, penyihir-penyihir yang jauh lebih tua darinya dan sempat menuduhnya, kini tampak salah tingkah dan berpura-pura kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing dengan gerakan kaku patah-patah.

Keheningan menegangkan itu dipecahkan oleh tawa riang Lucy dan Levy. "Romeo dan Juliet? Pantas saja!" seru sepasang sahabat itu kompak.

"Eh, memang Romeo dan Juliet itu siapa? Hei, kenapa ada yang membuat ceritamu dengan Juliet, Romeo?" Natsu melayangkan pandangan tidak mengerti pada Romeo.

"Kau tidak tahu cerita Romeo dan Juliet, Natsu?" tanya Gray. Seringai dingin terbit di wajahnya. "Tidak heran, sih."

"Oi, apa maksudmu, Gray? Jangan pasang muka _aku-lebih-tahu-darimu_ itu! Kelihatan menyebalkan, tahu," tandas Natsu sebal.

"Romeo dan Juliet itu bukan cerita tentang Romeo yang kita kenal, Natsu," kata Gray seraya melirik Romeo—yang dilirik mengangguk membenarkan.

Master Makarov mendapati perseteruan antara Natsu dan Gray mulai memanas dengan debat mereka. Pria tua itu menghela napas. Sudah cukup dengan kehebohan akibat salah paham tadi. Sudah tugasnya sebagai seorang Master untuk mengembalikan situasi seperti semula. Baru ia hendak bicara dari meja bar yang sedang menjadi singgasananya, keburu seorang Master lain yang duduk manis di kursi bar angkat bicara.

"Jadi, Romeo dan Juliet adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka punya kisah cinta yang berakhir tragis…"

"MASTER MAVIS? APA YANG KAULAKUKAN DI SANA?!"

Master pertama Fairy Tail itu tersenyum manis. "Duduklah, dan aku akan bercerita."

"MESKI KAU SEORANG HANTU?! HEEEEE!"

"Suatu waktu, ada seorang pemuda dan gadis saling jatuh cinta—"

Tiada individu yang menyadari kerlingan mata jenaka sang pendiri guild Fairy Tail, luput menaruh atensi pada dua penyihir cilik yang sedang bertukar tawa ceria.

Oh, sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi. Mavis Vermilion yakin akan firasatnya.

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Pendek? Memang. Gaje? Banget. OTL  
**

**Setelah ini, saya tidak akan dapat update lagi dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin baru update lagi masih sangat lama. Saya mohon maaf sekali. *ojigi* Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur sedikit RoWen **_**Lovers**_**. /atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya hanya saya yang suka RoWen karena tidak ada lagi yang mengapresiasi karya saya/**

Apa scene RoWen-nya kurang inosen? Mohon saya diingatkan kalau mereka tidak terkesan polos dan manis lagi. *ojigi lagi* 

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

**.**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk apresiasi RnR sekalian pada fic ini, Yosei-tachi. Saya senang sekali. **

**Oh iya, kalau ada yang mau fangirling RoWen bareng saya, silakan hubungi via PM/email/sosmed. Dengan senang hati saya akan fangirling! ;D**

**.  
**

_**I will survive~ **_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima **

**Waning: Alternate Reality, TWT, OOC, OC, typos, OOT, crack-pair. **

**.**

_**Have a nice read! **_**^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"Hei, apa kau tahu di mana _Megami-sama_ berada?"

"HIIII!"

"Beritahu kami di mana _Megami-sama_ berada!"

"D-di kuil mu-mungkin! Pergi sana, hush!"

Orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang dan ketiban sial menjadi tempat bertanya, mundur teratur karena risih ataupun ketakutan. Seorang bocah laki-laki kecil melongo memandangi ketiga individu ekstraordinari di hadapannya.

"Di mana _Megami-sama_, oi, Bocah?!"

"_Fairy … Tale?" _

**TING! **

Sebuah bohlam imajiner menyala terang-benderang bak sengat matahari di puncak tahtanya. Akhirnya mereka mengingat lagi suatu tempat surgawi yang selalu diinformasikan sang dewi.

"Oh, Bocah, terima kasih! Tunggulah kami, _Megami-sama_!"

Bocah itu menoleh pada ayahnya yang was-was karena dihampiri ketiga orang aneh tersebut. Inosen dia bertanya seraya menunjuk ketiga entitas yang berjalan dengan gaya aneh.

"_Otou-san_, kenapa pantat mereka berguncang terus?"

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A **_**Fairy Tail**_** Fanfiction, **_

**.**

**Damsel in Distress **

**.**

_**Chapter**_** 4**

"**Fight X Save X Shyness"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan **

**#~**~#**

**.**

Lagi-lagi sesi permintamaafan terjadi, kali ini lebih heboh dan sarat penyesalan. Antara para penyihir Fairy Tail yang sempat salah paham pada yang sempat jadi tertuduh penyebab maskot guild itu menangis. Usai mendengar kisah Romeo dan Juliet yang diceritakan ulang oleh Master Mavis—dan tangis berderai akibat akhir cerita cinta yang begitu tragis, mereka beramai-ramai bersujud meminta maaf dan membujuk Romeo agar tidak marah lagi dan berhenti menggerutu.

Romeo Conbolt memaafkan mereka, tentu saja. Dia melakukannya disertai seutas senyuman lebar, disambut oleh sorak-sorai ramai dan pelukan maut serta tepukan di bahu dari anggota-anggota Fairy Tail. Mau tidak mau, keceriaan kembali ke pangkuan nuansa ruah riuh yang senantiasa melekati guild itu.

Senja perlahan beranjak malam tatkala Alzack dan Bisca datang kembali ke markas guild yang bertahta di puncak bukit terpencil itu. Mereka lekas menjemput Asuka yang tertidur pulas digendong oleh Master Makarov, lalu pamit pulang mendahului yang lainnya.

Biasanya, Romeo akan selalu mengikuti apa pun yang Natsu lakukan—termasuk kegiatan yang nyaris menghancurkan guild mereka berulang kali, atau setidaknya memantau apa pun yang dilakukan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Namun kali ini ia tidak melakukan hal tersebut.

Aneh, bukan? Ah, tidak juga. Sama seperti yang lainnya, Romeo sedang menonton perseteruan kekanak-kanakan antara Natsu dan Gajeel. Remaja laki-laki berusia tiga belas tahun itu duduk bersandar pada meja bar panjang, penuh minat memerhatikan dengan kagum pada Natsu yang bergulat dengan Gray—yang lagi-lagi si penyihir es itu sudah membuang bajunya entah kemana. Pertarungan itu makin dimeriahkan oleh Gajeel—tentu saja, dan Elfman yang awalnya ingin melerai tapi justru ikut bertarung, dan para pria yang sebenarnya hendak menghentikan pertarungan itu malah menjadi korban.

"Kau tidak turun ke medan laga, eh, Bocah?"

Sapaan dengan nada khas ketus itu mengalihkan atensi penyihir api kecil tersebut pada exceed putih yang mengajaknya berkonversasi. Ia tersenyum ringan dan menggeleng sekilas. "Nanti saja jika kemampuanku sudah cukup untuk menghadapi yang lainnya, Charle. Lagipula, Erza-_Nee_ sebentar lagi pasti akan marah besar, aku tidak mau kena murkanya."

Charle tidak membalas jawaban Romeo. Turut memandang pada rutinitas lazim di ruang pandangnya yang selalu membuat markas Fairy Tail ini nyaris hancur setiap hari. Ia lalu mengerling pada gadis kecil kesayangannya yang tampak khawatir dan panik, sama seperti penyihir-penyihir wanita lainnya.

"Wendy, kau tidak berpikir untuk mengobati para lelaki bodoh itu jika mereka terluka, 'kan?" tanya Charle retoris. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya kontan menyebabkan Romeo menoleh pada gadis bersurai biru tua itu.

Wendy menggulirkan pandangan ke segala arah tatkala merasakan Charle menghunjamkan tatapan tajam padanya. "Ta-tapi, jika pertarungan mereka saja sesengit ini, mereka pasti akan te-terluka—"

"Itu pertarungan sia-sia dan konyol. Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka, Wendy," ujar Charle mengingatkan. "Kau hanya buang-buang tenaga."

Wendy menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa pada perkataan Charle. Hingga ia tersentak ketika mendengar gelak tawa geli seseorang, refleks ia menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Kau memang sangat baik hati, Wendy-_Nee_," sahut Romeo sembari mengangsurkan cengiran geli, "tapi, ada baiknya kau simpan saja energi sihirmu—benar kata Charle. Toh, walaupun nanti mereka babak-belur, tetap akan bertengkar lagi sampai ada sesuatu atau seseorang menghentikan mereka." Tuturnya ringan.

Sejenak Wendy tenggelam dalam lamunan, memikirkan baik-baik perkataan Romeo. Tak lama kelereng mata hazelnya menatap putra tunggal Macao itu, ada sorot yang tersirat dari mata anak laki-laki itu yang lagi-lagi berhasil meyakinkannya. Akhirnya, senyum lega terbit di wajah manisnya. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang lalu mengangguk pada Romeo. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Romeo-_san_."

Charle memicingkan matanya. Hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang Wendy-nya tersayang jadi banyak tersenyum pada bocah api di sebelahnya? Seperti ada relasi tak kasat mata mengkoneksikan sepasang muda-mudi tersebut. Exceed itu berdeham dengan lagak acuh tak acuh. Ia mengibaskan ekornya yang diikat seutas pita pink dengan anggun. "Omong-omong, jangan sampai kita pulang terlalu larut malam, Wendy."

Romeo turun dari kursi yang didudukinya, menengokkan kepala pada dunia di luar bangunan mungil guild mereka. Dijumpainya langit senja nyaris pudar sempurna di batas horizon, hampir tergantikan seutuhnya oleh permadani malam. Ketika ia hendak menoleh pada Charle dan berujar sesuatu pada exceed betina yang disukai Happy itu, ia tak menyangka gadis kecil yang akhir-akhir ini sering ditolong olehnya itu tengah meniru apa yang dilakukannya. Hal ini menyebabkan jarak mereka begitu dekat lagi. Mengantisipasi kekalutannya—atau itu sebutannya pada sesuatu yang ia rasakan tiap berdekatan dengan si _dragon slayer_ langit—Romeo melangkah mundur sekali. Meminimalisir jarak di antara mereka.

"Kau benar, Charle. Kita harus segera pulang," ucap Wendy yang berada di samping Romeo. Dialihkannya tatapan ramah menyiratkan tanya pada Romeo.

Seolah paham apa yang hendak Wendy sampaikan, buru-buru Romeo berkata, "Aku akan pulang bersama Otou-san dan Wakaba Ojii-san." Dan bersusah payah memfokuskan atensi pada pemandangan kisruh di aula mungil guild reyot mereka.

Penyihir yang dulu berasal dari guild Caitshelter itu mengangguk mengerti. Charle terbang rendah mengitarinya. Ia ikut menatap kericuhan yang tak jua kelar. Bahkan pada tahap ini, berbagai properti mulai beterbangan ke seluruh penjuru guild. "Kita harus berpamitan."

Charle berdecak seraya mengedikkan bahu. "Berpamitan itu berarti harus menunggu mereka selesai bertengkar—akan makan waktu lama. Aku tidak mau tahu bahaya di sepanjang perjalanan dari perbukitan menuju asrama kita, jika kita pulang terlalu larut malam."

Kendati sepasang matanya terfokus pada keributan di hadapannya, namun perhatiannya masih terpusat pada percakapan antara gadis bersurai biru tua itu dengan exceed kesayangannya. "Kalian tinggal di asrama?" tanyanya sekasual mungkin.

"Iya. Bersama penyihir-penyihir perempuan lain di Fairy , walaupun setelah tujuh tahun, kami pindah ke asrama yang lebih sederhana dan murah harga sewanya—" Wendy menatap Romeo sembari mengangguk atas jawaban yang dilontarkan titisan penyihir api ungu lengket itu.

Saat Wendy menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan remaja laki-laki tanggung di hadapannya itu, sebuah benda laknat melayang ke arahnya dilemparkan oleh Natsu. Charle melotot jijik melihat benda itu. Romeo yang memang sedari tadi terkonsentrasi pada pertarungan tentu juga melihat benda tersebut terarah menuju gadis yang berada di sampingnya, membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Wendy, awas—!" Charle menutup matanya, tak kuasa melihat temannya itu akan ternoda oleh benda entah-punya-siapa yang terlempar tepat ke arahnya.

Wendy hendak menoleh dan hampir mengetahui property macam apa yang tersasar padanya, ketika ia merasakan tarikan kencang di pergelangan persiapan apalagi peringatan, ia refleks terbawa gaya itu. Dan merasakan seseorang melindunginya dari benda nista itu.

Hening beberapa jenak.

"Wendy-_Nee_, kau tak apa-apa?" Suara itu sontak membuat Wendy mendongak, menemukan wajah khawatir Romeo tepat berada di depannya.

Wendy mulai mencerna situasi macam apa yang terjadi padanya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tadi ada sesuatu melayang, teriakan panik Charle, tarikan kuat, matanya sempat terpejam, sentuhan di bahu, hangat… eh?

Ternyata tangan yang menyentuh bahunya adalah kedua tangan Romeo. Ah, tadi ia ditarik olehnya karena putra Macao itu pasang badan untuk memproteksi dirinya dari sesuatu. Kepalanya berada di ceruk leher berkulit tan yang mengeluarkan aroma maskulin khas remaja laki-laki dan terendus ruang penciuman tajam khas dragon slayer, tangannya bertumpu pada dada pemuda bersurai ungu melawan gravitasi itu.

"A-apa yang—?" Pertanyaan itu semembingungkan situasi dan kondisi yang dialami Wendy sekarang, namun tidak dimengerti olehnya. Lagipula, sedikit-banyak ia merasa terkejut dengan posisinya sekarang.

Charle bergegas terbang menghampiri keduanya. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan soal posisi Wendy yang seolah sedang dipeluk Romeo. Exceed betina satu-satunya di Fairy Tail itu terlalu mengkhawatirkan Wendy, ia tidak mau anak perempuan yang merawatnya sejak kecil itu ternoda. "Refleks bagus, Bocah!" serunya pada Romeo. Lalu ia menyentuh lengan Wendy, memastikan kawannya itu baik-baik saja.

Romeo melepaskan Wendy, raut serius menggurati ekspresinya. "Kau dan Charle sebaiknya mundur dulu, atau lebih baik cepat pulang. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Charle lekas menarik Wendy mundur menuju tepian meja bar. Meskipun Wendy masih tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Kenapa Charle tadi panik tapi sekarang terlihat marah? Kenapa ia bisa jatuh ke pelukan Romeo?

Romeo berbalik dan memungut benda yang tadi sempat menyentuh punggungnya, mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi dengan ujung-ujung tangannya. "Boxer ini punya siapa? Dan siapa yang melempar boxer ini?" serunya tegas.

Serentak seluruh atensi terpusat padanya, aula yang sudah tidak karuan itu disergap kesunyian. Mendengar pertanyaan yang digaungkan oleh murid Totomaru itu, otomatis Natsu dan Gray yang sama-sama sedang saling mengepalkan tinju menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Itu boxer jelek punyamu, Mata Sayu!" sengit Natsu dengan pelototan maut terhujam pada rivalnya.

"Tapi kau yang melempar celanaku, Mata Sipit!" desis Gray tajam dengan mata terpicing tak mau kalah pada Natsu.

Romeo menghentakkan langkah. Ia menghampiri sepasang rival itu dan melemparkan telak pada keduanya boxer milik Gray itu. "Berhenti bertengkar, _Niisan-tachi_! Kalian tidak hanya akan menghancurkan markas Fairy Tail lagi, tapi juga menjatuhkan korban. Jika masih belum puas bertarung, lakukan di luar! Di tempat terbuka, di lapangan, di mana saja terserah! Asal jangan di sini."

Natsu dengan jijik menyentak _boxer_ hitam itu, sementara Gray merenggut miliknya sembari mengenakannya. Keduanya membuang muka kesal dan saling mengumpat satu sama lain.

Erza melebarkan senyum lega. Akhirnya ada juga penyihir pria yang bisa diandalkan untuk mengendalikan situasi dan kondisi yang hampir tidak terkontrol seperti tadi. Padahal ayahnya saja tidak memiliki kharisma unik seperti putranya. "Jika kalian tidak menuruti perkataan Romeo, aku akan memperkenalkan kalian dengan penderitaan seribu tahun," lugasnya dingin dengan nada sarat mengintimidasi.

Lekas para pria saling menjauhkan satu sama lain, meski masih saling menyengatkan _deathglare_. Lucy dan beberapa penyihir wanita lainnya tersenyum lega. Serahkan pada _Titania no_ Erza untuk membuat suasana ricuh emosional berganti menjadi gidik ngeri dan desis ketakutan.

"_Ano saa_, Erza, bilang pada mereka juga untuk membersihkan dan merapikan guild kembali seperti semula," usul Mirajane riang dari balik meja bar.

Erza tersenyum—terlihat mengerikan di mata para lelaki. "Dengar kata Mirajane? Laksanakan jika tidak mau aku—!"

"Iya, iyaaaa~" koor serempak terkoordinir dengan gerakan kocar-kacir panik penyihir-penyihir biang rusuh di Fairy Tail itu.

Mavis tersenyum ceria melihat Fairy Tail generasi sekarang tampak begitu hidup dan dilimpahi cahaya kehidupan dengan caranya sendiri. Imaji guild Fairy Tail di masa lalu yang dulu hanya berada di angan mimpinya, telah terealisasikan sempurna. Ia sungguh merasa bahagia bisa berada di sini dan menyaksikan semuanya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Iris layaknya zamrud itu menyorotkan rasa senang yang meluap-luap.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya pada Fairy Tail, kendati tak satu pun mendengar karena sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Kembali pada para peri. Penyihir-penyihir wanita sepakat untuk pulang bersama menuju rumah masing-masing yang sekarang mereka tinggali, setelah memastikan pekerjaan membersihkan dan merapikan guild kembali seperti semula dilaksanakan oleh para penyihir pria dengan benar.

Charle dan Wendy merasa lega karena ternyata ada teman pulang bersama. Mereka tidak perlu khawatir pulang larut malam atau bahaya tak terduga yang mungkin mereka hadapi, mengingat mereka akan pulang bersama.

Penyihir perempuan yang tetap ada untuk mengawasi pekerjaan para penyihir lelaki hanyalah Kinana, Mirajane dan Lisanna. Sementara yang lainnya berpamitan pulang. Dengan semangat berceloteh—bergosip kasarnya, mereka berjalan satu per satu keluar guild.

Wendy yang awalnya membuntuti mereka, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah. Charle tidak menyadari hal ini karena ia sedang mengobrol dengan Lucy dan Erza, konstan mengikuti pergerakan yang lainnya, tidak menyadari absennya Wendy dari sisinya.

Gadis bersurai biru itu berdiri tepat sebelum satu langkah mengantarkannya melewati pintu guild Fairy Tail. Sejenak ia merasa ragu, namun detik berikutnya ia memantapkan hati untuk menoleh ke belakang mencari sosok itu.

Seseorang yang dicarinya itu berdiri dengan kedua lengan tersimpan di belakang kepala dan mengawasi kepergiannya. Wendy sedikit terkejut mengetahui ternyata sosok itu sedang menatapnya dan berdiri tak jauh darinya, hal ini menyebabkan mereka bertemu pandang.

"Aku dan Charle—" Wendy angkat bicara. Awalnya merasa ragu—entah kenapa ada keskeptisan menjalar dalam dirinya, tapi lagi-lagi mimik ramah tanpa dapat dibantah itu terekspresikan lagi padanya. Meyakinkannya untuk melanjutkan apa yang hendak ia katakan. "—akan pulang bersama yang lainnya."

Cengiran lebar terukir di wajahnya. "Syukurlah. Tidak baik kau dan Charle pulang hanya berdua malam-malam seperti ini, Wendy-_Nee_."

Lega tak bernama menyusup dalam hatinya. Wendy mengangguk ringan. Gadis bermata sewarna hazel itu mengembangkan seutas senyum untuk sosok di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku lagi, Romeo-_san_." Wendy membungkukkan badan sekilas, menunjukkan rasa hormat dan betapa ia berterima kasih pada seseorang yang juga sama-sama mengagumi Natsu Dragneel sebagai persona yang mengagumkan.

Romeo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kerutan samar muncul di dahinya—pertanda heran. Ia memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti, menyebabkan Wendy terkikik geli karenanya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun—"

"—tadi Romeo-_san_ melindungiku dari lemparan celananya Gray-_san_," Wendy memotong perkataan Romeo. "Kalau aku sempat kena, mungkin sekarang aku masih menangis karena hal itu."

Mendengar itu Romeo refleks memutar sepasang bola matanya disertai terkekeh geli. "Itu bukan hal besar, Wendy-_Nee_."

"Tapi, aku tetap ingin berterima kasih, Romeo-_san_." Wendy memakukan tatapannya lurus pada Romeo. Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan.

Romeo menemukan kepolosan tak terjamah yang jernih tersirat dari sepasang kelereng hazel cemerlang di bawah pendar lampu guild Fairy Tail. Atensi gadis di hadapannya terfokus hanya padanya. Kendati ia berpikiran bahwa ia tidak melakukan hal besar—hanya menolong satu-satunya penyihir perempuan dari trio _dragon slayer_ itu agar tidak ternoda oleh lemparan asal_ boxer_ Gray, namun ia tahu Wendy akan kecewa apabila ia menolak rasa terima kasih dan hormat gadis itu.

Mengalah teriring sehela napas namun bukan dalam makna kalah, Romeo menganggukkan kepala ringan. Anggukkan sederhana darinya itu bahkan bisa membuat raut wajah inosen itu semakin cerah.

"Terima kasih, Romeo-_san_!" ucap Wendy senang. Tepat setelah ia berkata seperti itu, suara Charle—yang sudah menyadari ketiadaan Wendy—terdengar memanggil-manggilnya. Senyumnya sedikit surut. "Uhm… aku harus pulang sekarang."

Romeo—tidak tahu harus berkata apa—hanya menganggukkan kepala lagi. Entah kenapa sedikit terbersit kekecewaan karena waktu kebersamaan mereka terpaksa dipangkas. Astaga… Romeo mengumpat dalam hati. Pikiran kecewa apa tadi itu?

Wendy membalikkan badan. Baru satu langkah ia berhenti lagi, tepat di pintu, ia menoleh pada Romeo. Menemukan sosok sebaya dirinya itu setelah tujuh tahun masih menatap dirinya, hangat. "_Matta ashita_, Romeo-_san_."

"_Jaa nee."_ Romeo melambaikan tangan sekilas. Ia teringat sesuatu tatkala menatap punggung gadis kecil dengan rambut diikat dua itu. "Hati-hati di jalan dan awas jatuh, Wendy-_Nee_!" katanya memperingatkan.

Wendy nyaris terjungkal mendengar seruan inosen Romeo. Ia meringis salah tingkah. Benar juga, pikirnya. Jika kali ini ia terjatuh, tidak akan ada yang menolong dan membantunya bangun sebaik anak laki-laki dengan mark khas Fairy Tail terukir di lengan itu. Romeo tidak setiap waktu berada di sisinya untuk datang menolongnya.

"I-iya. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati. Terima kasih, Romeo-_san_," tanggap gadis kecil itu dengan senyum malu. Walaupun sekarang ia tengah menundukkan kepala, entah bagaimana terilustrasikan jelas ekspresi ramah Romeo sekarang yang entah kenapa membuat denyar aneh bergelung di relung hati. Wendy membungkukkan badan sekilas, lalu beranjak untuk menyusul kawan-kawannya yang telah mendahuluinya.

Romeo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Cengiran geli bermain di wajahnya. Terus memandang hingga siluet seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi dekat dengannya itu hilang menembus kepekatan malam dan rimbunnya hutan perbukitan.

Ah, rasanya jadi tidak sabar menanti hari esok segera tiba.

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Ohohoho~ fluffy ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Bersiaplah. Duhai RnR-ku! XD **

**Apa scene RnR-nya terlalu dewasa dan kurang polos khas anak-anak? Kalau iya, tolong saya diingatkan. Terima kasih. **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
